justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Cause 2 Multiplayer
Just Cause 2 Multiplayer is a modification for Just Cause 2. History The Just Cause 2 Multiplayer mod began development in 2010, just post the release of Just Cause 2. The development team ran into some technical issues and the mod was cancelled. Work began again in the summer of 2012. The mod will be released on Steam on December 16, 2013. Current situation Quote from the official site The Just Cause 2 Multiplayer mod is not finished and the developers are working very hard to improve the multiplayer experience and add more features. To test their progress on a large scale, they are hosting public beta tests, which are hosted once every few weeks. These public tests are always hosted on weekends. This is the only chance to play the mod until its initial release, so check the developers Twitter, Facebook and the jc-mp website once a week to ensure your access to public beta tests. When a test has been confirmed, a large countdown clock will appear on the top of the website. Once the counter hits 0, a download link will appear. This download link will be on the site until the beta test is over. As of April 18, 2013, 12 beta tests have been hosted. The IP address of the test server can be found in the README.txt file inside the client download. '''A release sometime in 2013 has been confirmed by one of the developers.' Final beta test and Steam access The final beta test has been confirmed to be held from '''December 7th 08:00 UTC to December 16th 17:00 UTC' (the beta was recently extended until release). The beta will also see an official Steam release. For all the information, view this topic. Known features *Number of players. **Counting the main player, there's never more than 6 players in the first demonstration video. **A screenshot from a later time shows a total of 40 players. **The test in February 2013 involved over 1,000 simultaneous players. **The server that hosts the beta tests can hold thousands of players at a time. Currently, this can hold 3,000. *Originally all other players had visible green markers that showed their name and distance from the player. This has later been changed to also show a name and a health bar above every other player. *Vehicles. **Each player can control their own vehicle. **Vehicles spawn at custom locations all throughout Panau. **By pressing the SHIFT key (default), players can 'boost' themselves while in land and sea vehicles, which allows them to reach ridiculous speeds. This even enables fast enough boats like the Snakehead T20 to be able to fly. **Fighter jets have a special HUD that shows their x and y angles, speed in km/h and altitude in meters. By default, this is off, but it can be enabled by entering '/jethud' in the chat. .]] **Cruise Control. Enabled using '/c #', with # being the preffered speed in km/h. Can be disabled by typing '/c' again. **Player can also buy their own vehicles by earning money. The money is earned in a different way that in the base game, as money can be earned either by: ***Killing players. ***Winning races (1st place gets $10,000, 2nd place gets $7,500, etc.) ***Completing derbies (higher place, more money) **Players can even customize vehicle color, which is free of charge. *During public betas, there are various commands that allow the player to perform various actions. Some of which are: **"/tp (location)" will teleport you to a certain location in Panau. Example: "/tp airport" brings you to Panau International Airport. **"/f join (faction name)" or "/f leave (faction name)" will cause you to join, leave, or create a faction. Note that the /join command is for joining and creating factions **"/f goto (player name)" will cause you to teleport to a certain player in the faction you are currently in. **"/f tp (base name)" will cause you to teleport to a certain base captured by the faction you are currently in. **"/f players" will give you a list of the current members of the faction you are currently in. *Players have the ability to buy any model other than Rico through the buy menu by pressing 'B'. *Races. It's possible to opt in the next race in the server (only one race at a time). The races are custom made by the developers. The limit to how many players can race is the max amount of players there are allowed in a server. *Derby. This puts players in a arena with others, where they collide several vehicles into each other. During the derby, it is prohibited to leave your vehicle. As of the recent update, derbies are also being held in multiple locations, and there is a maximum amount of players that can enter each derby (for example, "Circle Island" (X; 12490, Y: 30300) is only able to hold 12, while PAN MILSAT is able to hold 144). *A seperate 'faction wars' mode where players can assemble a faction and aim to conquer as many settlements in Panau as possible. Faction are also able to customize the appearance of their members and vehicles. Read more here. *While skydiving, a special HUD tells the player the following: **Their in-flight time. **Their speed in km/h (can be changed to m/s and mph through '/skydivestats'). **Their angle. **Their distance to the ground, starting from 100m. Sources *The below first demonstration video. *http://www.jc-mp.com/ Videos Category:Modding Category:Content